Proposal
by RomioneFeelsx
Summary: Ron and Hermione are a normal and lovely couple. What happens when Ron wants to give the big step? oneshoot. My apologies for any error in the writings, my native language is not english.


Ron and Hermione were kissing- kissing hard. And maybe for just a split second they forgot that they were at The Burrow, with lots of little kids around them.

"Ron-", breathed Hermione. "Ron, stop." Ron's hands were gripping her hard under her shirt.

"What?" he babbled.

"Put your hands of me," said Hermione firmly, taking Ron's hands off her.

"What? Why?" asked Ron, looking at her.

"Why? Ronald, we are at your house. We can't kiss like this here." Hermione snapped.

"Why?" asked Ron again, frowning.

"Just shut up," she said, looking around. "Do you know what Victorie thinks about us kissing?"

"What? Is she jealous?" grinned Ron.

"No you idiot. She thinks we eat our face."

"Well, that's a wise thing to say," said Ron, hugging her from behind. "As her parents have the time of their lives for snog, we don't." Hermione giggled.

"Ron we have more time than they do," said Hermione. "If Victorie says that we eat out faces, that means that she hasn't seen her parents do it, so that means that they don't do it often." said Hermione, getting out of the bushes around.

"Wait one more," said Ron quickly, grabbing her elbow and giving her another breath-taking kisses.

"Ron- Ron- that's enough," said Hermione, before pulling out. "Let's get out of here before I change my mind," Ron grinned while both of them got out of the little corner they were at.

"Where were you?" asked Ginny, looking at them.

"Nowhere," said Hermione, blushing. Both their hairs were bushy and Hermione's had a leaf on it.

"Nice," said Ginny, taking the leaf out. Hermione blushed harder. "Anyway, what are you guys doing tonight?"

"Noth-"

"That's none of your business," interrupted Ron, sticking his tongue out.

"Fine," murmured Ginny. "Harry and I wanted to take Hermione out to dinner, as it's her birthday."

"I've got my own plans, thank you," said Ron, and now Ginny stuck her tongue out.

"Fine," she murmured again.

"Now Hermione," said Ron, placing his hands on her waist. "_I'm _going to take you out to dinner, but first, how about we go to the apartment?", asked Ron.

"You're desperate, aren't you?" asked Ginny, and smiled.

"Not for that, you evil-minded," snorted Ron. "But I wish we did," he murmured. "No, we're actually going to dinner, but it's that cocky places where you have to wear suits and stuff."

"So you're telling me we have to go to the apartment for you to wear a suit and me get pretty?" asked Hermione.

"Not get pretty, love, you're always pretty," he said, brushing her cheek with his finger. "Just to get prettier, if possible."

Hermione blushed.

"Let's go," she mumbled, still blushing. Ron smiled.

Ron and Hermione said good-bye to the Weasleys, who wished Hermione a Happy Birthday, and then Dissaparated to their apartment.

Hermione went into the room while Ron stayed in the closet, changing his clothes. As soon as Ron got out of the closet, Hermione took him out of the room without even letting him have a glance at her.

Thirty long minutes later, in which Ron almost fell asleep by the door, Hermione opened the door.

"Wow," mumbled Ron, his mouth hanging open.

Hermione was wearing a beautiful pale-pink dress. It had no sleeves, and fell four fingers before her knee. It was not completely strapless, as a little string was holding at her neck, holding the dress. You could see a small necklace,-gift from Ron- hanging in her open neck.

"What do you think? Too much?" asked Hermione, smiling a bit.

"What? You're kidding, right? You look absolutely _stunning_," said Ron, smiling. "You look beautiful Hermione," Ron took her hand and made her girlfriend spin a bit. "Wow," he whispered again.

"Thanks," she mumbled, blushed. She reached for his lips and gave him a nice and sweet kiss. They broke apart and took hands.

"Ready?" asked Ron.

"Yeah," said Hermione, gripping his arm.

Ron started to spin around with Hermione at his side, and both Dissaparated.

They appeared outside a big, and beautiful restaurant. Ron reached out for the door, opening it for Hermione.

"Ladies first," he smiled, and Hermione smiled back while she stepped in.

"Wow," she murmured, looking around. The restaurant was beautiful, there were lots of people, but each of them had they're own privacy, as each table was far apart from each other. Ron instinctively placed his hands around her waist when a tall, grumpy man came to them.

"Reservation?" he asked, and his voice reminded both to Snape.

"Er- yes, Ronald Weasley," said Ron, when the man took out a notebook to check it.

"Of course," he mumbled. "Mr. Weasley, please come with me," he said, and guided both through the tables, until they reached one that had some candles, and was right next to the window, giving them both a perfect view. They were too, close to the live band, where a man played the piano. Ron opened the chair for Hermione, and then sat right beside her.

"Please, _anything _you may need, don't doubt to call us," he said in his deep voice, and then turned around.

"Wow," murmured Ron. "He's so much like Snape."

"Well yeah, but he's not a 'double-agent' is he?" joked Hermione.

"You never know, do you?" asked Ron, smiling. Hermione chuckled.

"What would you like to eat?" asked Ron, while he opened the menu. Hermione shrugged.

"Spaghetti will be fine, how about you?" asked Hermione. "Oh wait don't tell me- uhm-," she said, trying to guess. She looked over the menu. "Meat?"

"Very clever, 'Mione," smiled Ron. "And for drinking? Want some wine?", asked Ron.

"Sure," said Hermione, smiling.

"Then wine will be," he said, closing the menu.

Some minutes later, a pretty waitress came and asked them what they would like to eat.

"And wine, please," added Ron, after telling her what they would like to eat. "Bring me a nice bottle of wine."

"Of course," she said, smiling. "That'd be all, then?"

"Yes, please."

"Perfect, if you need anything, just call u- well, me," she winked, and wandered off.

Hermione frowned and rested her head on Ron's chest.

"Grrr," she groaned. Ron chuckled lightly.

"No worries, love, I'm yours," he said, leaning down. Hermione smiled and kissed his lips softly. A small cough made them break apart.

"He's your food," said the same waitress, though now she seemed a bit grouchy.

"Er- thanks," said Hermione. The girl just placed her head up with dignity and went out of sight. Hermione then laughed.

"Wow, they were fast," said Ron. "Not even five minutes."

"Yeah. Ron? Why did you pick this restaurant?" she said, while she grabbed a fork.

"Because the waitresses are pretty," joked Ron.

"Git," said Hermione, hitting him on the ribs.

"Ow, no need to be violent, love," said Ron, rubbing his ribs dramatically.

"Shut up and eat," said Hermione.

"Hey, I was kidding, you know it don't you?" asked Ron. Hermione sighed.

"Yes I know," she said.

"I love you," he said, while taking a piece of the meat and trying it.

"I love you too," she murmured. Ron smiled and opened the wine, then poured it into two cups.

"For us," he said, rising up the glass.

"For us," repeated Hermione.

"Cheers," said both, and gave a little sip to the wine.

"Wow, that's so good," said Hermione, looking at her glass.

"I know," said Ron, smiling. "Shall we continue eating, then?"

"Oh, yes."

Right behind them, the man with the piano stopped playing when a man and a women came close to the microphone. A guy came out with a guitar, and the man in the piano settled himself again, ready to play. The man and woman started singing.

**_"Wise men say, only fools rush in._**

**_But I can't help, falling in love with you. _**

**_Shall I stay, would it be a sin. _**

**_If I can't help, falling in love with you?"_**

"Nice song," said Hermione smiling, as she saw some couples getting up to dance.

"Definitely," said Ron, giving a sip to his wine. He then stood up. "Would you like to dance?"

"Of course," she replied, smiling. She took the hand that Ron offered to her, and let herself be pulled to the dancing floor.

**_"Like a river flows, surely to the sea. _**

**_Darling, so it goes._**

**_Some things are meant to be._**

**_So take my hand._**

**_Take my whole life too. _**

**_For I can't help, falling in love with you."_**

Ron placed his hands at Hermione's waist, as she did with hers at his neck. She then leaned closer, pasting her forehead with his. They started moving very slowly to the romantic rhythm of the music. Hermione sighed while she smiled, and closed her eyes. Ron closed his too. But he then opened and stared at the love of his life. Was he ready? Was he _really _going to do it?

"Hermione?" he mumbled.

**_"Some things are meant to be._**

**_Take my hand, take my whole life too._**

**_For I can't help, falling in love with you."_**

"Yes?", she asked.

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you," he said, a bit more loudly. She opened her eyes. "But I really don't know how."

"Just say it," she said, and smiled kindly. "It shouldn't be that bad."

"Bad? No, of course it's not bad. Not for me, at least. And I hope not for you either.

"Talking or giving speeches has never been my thing, and you know it more than anyone," he smiled. They had both stopped dancing, and he was holding both of her hands. "But for you? I'll do it. I'll take the risk.

You know, at times, I really don't know what I've done to have such a perfect life. There have been the little bumps, like my brother's death, or the time when there's no money, but out of that- everything has been happiness for me. I firstly thank God for that. But, I thank you too. Most of my happiness is because of you and my family, you guys are the most amazing things in my life, and I don't know why I would do without you." He paused. Some of the dancers had stopped to watch and hear, as they knew what was going to happen.

"Hear hear," murmured a guy, and Ron felt how he blushed, but smiled.

"You know, love, I've tried to rehearsal what I was going to say, but now I wonder, what for? You know learning has never been my great," Hermione giggled, and some around did too. "I would or get stuck with the words, or say something really, _really _stupid.

"So now I'm here, and it's all coming out, I don't know what I'm going to say next, and I still have no idea how I'm going to do it but… I brought you here, dear, not only to give you a nice birthday dinner, but to ask you something that, if I succeed, will change both our lives forever." He smiled at her. Hermione felt tears on her eyes. Ron kneeled in front of her.

"Hermione Granger, I love you, will you marry me?", he asked in the sweetest and softest voice Hermione ever heard him speak with. Two wild tears rolled down her cheeks. Ron took out from his pocket a small black-leathered box and opened it, revealing a beautiful ring.

"Yes," she whispered, thinking she wouldn't be able to talk any louder. "Yes!", she said, raising her voice. The restaurant exploded in applause and cheers. Even the grumpy waitress shed a bit of tears while clapping. Ron stood up and before he could even put Hermione the ring on, Hermione flung her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Ron swayed slowly in the spot and gripped her hard while responding back. Seconds after they broke apart.

"Thank you," said both at the same time, and then laughed.

"I love you Ron," she said, crying, while he placed the ring at her finger.

"I love you too, love," said Ron smiling, and kissed her again.

**_"Some things are meant to be."_**


End file.
